


Get your cup of roasted Chai Coffee

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: 2 mermaid aus, Multi, TW: Swearing, a superpower au I guess, infected!paul, more tags to be added upon request or along the way, tw: angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: A compilation of oneshots and ficlets I've written for the Chai Coffee (aka Paul/Ted or Ted/Paul) ship.These are also posted on my tumblr: atty-goldstein.tumblr.com.
Relationships: Chai Coffee - Relationship, Paul Matthews/Ted, Ted/Paul Matthews, other ships will be added along the way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Person A: Person B's eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world.
> 
> Person C: Have you ever seen a sunset?"
> 
> Link to prompt: https://funotpdialogue.tumblr.com/post/182189138374/person-a-person-bs-eyes-are-the-most-beautiful

“Paul’s eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world.” Ted tried not to sound so smitten as he said it.

“Have you ever seen a sunset?” Charlotte countered.

“Yes Charlotte, but they’re more beautiful than a sunset. More than a sunset in Spain even!” Ted throws his hands up, making Charlotte jump back slightly.

Ted pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing, “They’re just the bluest fucking blue Char, especially when the light hits just right. They’re like a cloudless sky on a sunny day or the ocean off a Greek coast. They make sunsets totally overrated. They’re making me all sappy and cliche, even if I don’t want to be.”

“Then you should tell him.” Charlotte smiles kindly. In all honesty, she didn’t understand why Ted was so loud about his frustration over this, when he also didn’t want everyone in the office to know.

Ted groans and rubs a hand all over his face. “If I did that, it’d ruin my reputation. And I don’t even know if he likes me back.” 

“You’ve been dating for a while now, I’m sure he already does.”

“But neither of us have ever really said it.” Ted slumps forward onto the table and hid his face in his hands.

“Then it’s about time that you do. You’ve both been waiting on each other for too long.”

Ted makes a noncommittal noise and stands up. His fifteen-minute break is over after all. Charlotte gets up as well, smoothing out her skirt as she goes. When they make it back to their section, Ted couldn’t help sparing a glance at the workstation next to Charlotte’s on the way to his own on the other side of the room.

Planting his ass back down on his chair, Ted hesitantly opened up the IP Messenger. He must have typed and retyped his message before hitting send. In less than a minute, a reply popped up on his computer screen. When he spun his chair towards the direction of his message’s recipient, his gaze was met by the exact topic of his earlier rant to Charlotte. 

When Paul sent him an innocent little smile, Ted shot back a wink before turning to his PC again. The feeling that settled inside him was starting to make him think Charlotte was right. _Fucking ocean eyes._


	2. Bend and Snap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Person A: You have a sweet lookin' ass.
> 
> Person B: What was that?
> 
> Person A: You have very nice eyes.
> 
> Person B: I liked the first one better."
> 
> Link to prompt: https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/177683752225/person-a-you-have-a-sweet-lookin-ass-person-b

Ted would deny that he was staring as Paul as he picked up the fallen documents which needed routing. Nope, he definitely did not stop in his tracks to stare. This wasn’t the “Bend and Snap” scene from Legally Blonde, Ted. Snap out of it. Of course Ted was lying to himself and Paul was just completely unaware.

Paul straightened up, turning as he noticed Ted standing there. “Sorry, did you need anything?”

“You have a sweet lookin’ ass.” Ted shut his mouth quickly upon realizing he’d said that out loud. And right to his face. Nice going.

Paul blinked, confused. “What was that?”

“You have very nice eyes.” Ted answers, trying to cover up what he first said. Maybe he hadn’t completely fucked up after all.

“I liked the first one better.” Paul barely spares him another second before walking off. And for once, Ted can’t come up with a response.


	3. Client Satisfaction Survey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an actual thing that happened at work, in which I am Melissa.

Ted hands over the client satisfaction survey to Paul with a smug smirk. He didn’t explain what it meant when Paul took the survey form, then he returned to his desk on the other side of the room.

Paul decided to read the survey, silently hoping the rating was fine considering how he ended up fumbling a little bit last time. His eyes scanned the page and he thanked the stars that he didn’t get a rating or 3 and/or below. A grade like that might become an issue if it’s one of those days that the Chief Admin decides to make mountains out of molehills.

Paul almost choked on air when he read the last question and its answer.

“What did you like or dislike about our services?”

And written in the space beneath in print and all caps was “PAUL.”

 _What the fuck does that mean? Goddammit Ted, Melissa’s going to see this and she’s supposed to take note of everything. Even comments like this. And you didn’t even have enough shame to not put your name on this._ Paul didn’t want to ask what that meant at this point, because that would mean having to admit that this messed with him. Nope. He is not going to swivel his chair around or open the IP Messenger. No, instead he is going to submit the survey to Melissa for tallying.

Fuck it. Paul got up and deliberately passed right in front of Ted without sparing him a glance as he went to Melissa’s desk. Melissa graciously accepted the paper with a small “thanks” and resumed her work.

After a few minutes, Melissa opened up the feedback list for the surveys to input the recent data when she saw it. It felt like a slap. She flipped the page again and felt the surprise dissipate when she saw the respondent’s name. She took a deep breath and placed the paper back on the pile. Mr. Davidson doesn’t need to know what that form said and Admin didn’t need to either.


	4. Tides (mermaid au #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Chai Coffee Mermaid AU, with a bit of inspiration from Once Upon a Time

The wind blew cold and harsh as the dark waves crashed against jagged rocks and the black sky sparkled with thousands of glittering silver lights. Stepping outside onto the beach, Ted was met with the sight of Paul screaming at the ocean mere minutes before midnight. He stood in the water, the waves up to his ankles, and he was visibly shaking. And Ted knew this was more important than lost hours of sleep. It was time, it seemed. The time when good things were supposed to come to an end. But that didn’t mean there was nothing to be done.

Paul calmed down once Ted wrapped his arms around him, but it did nothing to quell the storm in his chest. Just some more time. That’s all he wanted. That’s all he was asking for from the Great Ocean Goddess. He hated the life he was born into just because of what he was. He just wanted to get away from a life of endless sirensongs.

Paul turned to face Ted, with tears still in his eyes and his breathing ragged. “The tides are changing.” He spoke, voice still clear and melodious despite screaming for a while now. They both knew what it meant. It meant the goddess is revoking her graces and Paul has to return to the life and world he dreaded. And every minute that he had a taste of a normal life with Ted, he would miss it and despise the underwater lifestyle even more. Humanity wasn’t the best but, these few precious hours had him desperate for more time. If he couldn’t have a life like this, he prayed for at least more time even if it would never be enough.

Comforting was not Ted’s strong suit, but he could never go wrong with Paul. “Then we’ll have next year again,” Ted replies softly, cupping Paul’s face in his hands. “We’ll have next year and every year after that. And even in between, we could still see each other” he adds.

“I just want to stay here with you. Even for just one more hour.”

“I’d like that too but the sea goddess has been gracious enough.”

“I cannot agree with that.”

Ted laughs in response and goes for a kiss, which Paul accepts. Like always, Paul tasted of saltwater and raw fish. Ted learned to get used to it. There were all sorts of warnings of how such an act would take his soul away but he had those were proven wrong a long time ago. If anything, it was more as if it was his heart being stolen every time, and that was alright.

And Ted has heard the stories, the tall tales from the pirates before him. How merfolk were more perilous than a kraken and the most dangerous creatures in all the seas. He knew now, that those were half-truths. To love one could cause a human’s downfall. Oh, but to be loved by one is a rare and treasured blessing.


	5. Sirensong (mermaid au #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angsty mermaid au. Unrelated to Tides. The song is taken from Love Never Dies.
> 
> tw: mentions of drowning and death

Paul has seen how the oldest souls of their pod drift away and vanish into seafoam. He’s seen merfolk lose themselves bit by bit, day by day. He felt it too. One morning he could still remember what the name of the nearby town, _Hatchetfield_ , the next he couldn’t recall. He supposed it should be alarming, but Hidgens only grew calmer in time as he reached the point that he’d forgotten his own name. It wouldn’t take more than a week before he is washed away with the waves.

There were occasional moments when he’d catch glimpses of memories of what it was like to be human. They come as soon as they go, never enough to build a bigger picture. And the more time passed, the less he thought the memories were his own. Still, part of him wanted to remember because he wasn’t sure this life was much better. Watching the others grow calmer as they lose themselves wasn’t comforting.

Tonight, the pod decided to break the surface for a special ritual. Paul squints as he adjusts to the light that has barely touched the ocean floor and always looked so dull and hazy from underwater. He drifts further from the rest of the group, but not too far that he should create suspicion. Then, the song begins.

* * *

Ted couldn’t count how many times he stood on the same spot on the beach, nursing a flask of whiskey, watching the waves roll in as though they’d return what they’d taken from him. Half of him knows it’s impossible and the other half wants to deny the truth.

_The water gives, the water takes. Mercilessly._

Maybe he’s just holding out a little bit of hope because they never found the body. But Ted knew better. He’d been warned endlessly ever since, but he didn’t really see the necessity of caution now. What use was safety if he has nothing left to lose?

Somehow, the water grants his wish. But wishes are tricky little things and all magic comes with a price. Ted could almost believe it was some drunken illusion but he knew this isn’t really a vision he’d imagined before, no. He never imagined Paul appearing from the waves, skin a bluish hue, with eyes that held no recognition of him. It hurt that he didn’t seem to know him anymore. Suddenly all those warnings started making sense.

* * *

A victim. Paul wasn’t sure what feeling it was that filled his chest but he knew this is what he needed for his freedom from the ocean’s clutches. This is what he needed to get himself back.

The price of freedom and humanity is a steep one. Only the soul of one who loves him. So Paul _sings._

_The sea is calm  
The sea is gray  
It washes  
Everything away_

_Sink into the deep  
Blue and cool and kind  
Then drift off to sleep  
Let the past unwind  
Leave the hurt behind_

The notes flowed and floated in the air, the melody cruelly tempting. And Ted is drawn in, entranced, pulled the same way the moon pulls upon the tides. Paul wants this to work, needs this to work. 

_“Do you love me?”_

_“Yes.”_

The soul was his for the taking. Paul then presses his lips against the human’s, the taste of whiskey becoming achingly familiar. It was in that moment he was struck with the memories of a life he once had, a life before the ocean claimed him. Life before he was pulled beneath the waves and water rushed into his throat and filled his lungs until he was no longer human. The ritual was almost complete when Paul remembered what it meant to be _human_ , what it meant to return the love one is given. Suddenly, he couldn’t do this. He knew the consequences of not fulfilling a ritual already started, and maybe that was a price he was more willing to pay. _The last scraps of your own soul for that which you refused to take, for this insubordination, and noncompliance to the ocean’s demands._ At least he could have this as the last goodbye he never had the chance to give before.

* * *

Ted awakes on the beach the next morning. The sand stuck to his skin irritatingly and his soaked clothes clung to his body, the saltwater feeling slightly sticky. His head hurt and his lungs burned. Turning to the side, he began coughing up more seawater.

Unsure of whether he was merely wasted or hallucinating the night before, he sat up shakily. The sea was calmer this morning, more serene. Not an unusual sight but the sight filled him with a cynicism he can’t quite place. It prompted him to believe that he could never get back what he’d lost, and he felt it in his soul. The truth sunk in that he’ll never have Paul back. He’d lost his love to the ocean forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the Hive but underwater I guess?


	6. 16:43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Only fools rush in, honey"
> 
> Link to prompt: https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189318268572/%F0%9D%99%BF%F0%9D%9A%9B%F0%9D%9A%98%F0%9D%9A%96%F0%9D%9A%99%F0%9D%9A%9D-%F0%9D%99%BB%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%9D

Weekend afternoons were spent curled up on the couch with food on the coffee table and sometimes a movie. Today was no different. The sky outside was in soft warm tones and the scent of warm pizza wafted in the air. Intertwined limbs under a fleece blanket. Conversation with sweet nothings as intervals.

“Only fools rush in, honey.” Ted smirked, pulling Paul closer to him.

Paul rolled his eyes at the quoted lyric.

“Hey, at least it’s not a lyric from a musical.” Ted raised his hands defensively.

“Alright, I guess this is fine.” Paul grabs Ted’s hands and holds them in front of him.

“And well, I can’t help falling in love with you.” Ted brings their hands up and presses a kiss to Paul’s knuckles. 

Paul’s face broke into a bright grin, that smile that Ted had a soft spot for, “I love you too. But maybe don’t make a habit of quoting songs?”

“Fine.”


	7. Blurred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of chai coffee angst, kinda exploring the idea of these two starting off as a one night stand which devolves into more. I’m kinda trying something different with this one so I’ll leave it open-ended.
> 
> tw: swearing, implied sexual content

What were they doing? How did they get from being at each other’s throats to being under the same sheets? It was supposed to only happen once, but here they are again because every time their eyes meet or they brush up against each other, it drove them insane. Maybe that was the problem with getting that taste, knowing full well that they’ll have to keep seeing each other again. Can’t just fuck someone like it’ll only be the first and last time, knowing you’ll have to be in the same vicinity everyday for several hours. Understandable if it went down horribly, but the thing is, it didn’t. It was too _good_ to let go, too addicting to stop.

It’s always a question of doing it all over again, of wanting it again. The answer is always _yes_ , every single time. And every time, there was never ~~really~~ supposed to be more to it. They were both being too cautious, too careful, so they cut the strings of attachment before they get the chance to latch on and stitch the divide up. Yet, no matter how many times they lie about walking away from it all, as though nothing happened, they still keep coming back to each other. Or perhaps, it’s in the pretense of forgetting that they’re drawn to each other time and time again, doing it all as if it’s the first and last time all over again. Like it was too good to be true and like it’ll never happen again. Still, when the sun rises on the next day, it only takes a look to know they’ll fall together again.

They weren’t supposed to still like each other afterwards. They weren’t supposed to crave more, and yet…

_Maybe I could be yours. Maybe I could love you._

That was the realization that everything has blurred until they can no longer pinpoint the exact moment the lines were crossed. Some Pandora’s box had been opened. When had they stopped pretending to give each other features and traits to make this easier? Was it even pretend? They don’t even know what they are now.

At this point, there were only two options when caught between falling in love and keeping these hook-ups casual; stay, or leave. Paul is so good for him, _too good_. And Ted knew if he stayed, he’ll never want to leave.


	8. I Don't Love Like I Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infected!Paul au, this is Angsty and I apologize in advance
> 
> tw: Angst, emotional manipulation, some non-consensual stuff (but it’s not smut, I promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evil!Paul is my son now

Ted should have known something was off with the way Paul moved with a subtle confidence in his stride. His movements were far smoother than the awkwardness that was so memorable about him. Ted wasn’t the kind of person who saw auras but he sensed a darkness emanating from Paul. Yet, the way Paul smiled at him and spoke to him softly almost made him believe he wasn’t possessed by this musical alien force. However, this is a case where “almost” is enough.

“I love you.” Paul tells him with tenderness in his voice. God, it was like all those times before, during the private moments they’ve shared. It was like all those times when he’d wake up in the morning with Paul’s arms around him and face buried in the crook of his neck, all those times Paul was genuinely grateful to him for bringing him coffee when work was especially trying, all those times Paul breathed the words out while basking in the afterglow of nights well-spent. The softness in his gaze was identical to the way he used to look at him with sincerity and love, and Ted knew he was drowning off the deep end. If only it were true this time, Ted would say it back. 

Paul’s hands make their way to his shoulders and Paul gives him another sweet smile. “Oh, but you never did make me happy. Unless, of course…” When Ted meets his eyes again, Paul’s gaze has turned dark, much like a tempest against the rolling sea, the malevolence beneath coming to surface. The sudden switch terrified Ted as he realized he couldn’t distinguish the Hive from the Paul he knew and loved. Paul’s tone turned sinister yet the smile remained. “You know what to do to make me happier now, don’t you?” Chills ran down Ted’s spine and before he could reply or pull away, Paul slammed him up against the concrete wall with a feral growl. It was probably a miracle that Ted didn’t feel his bones splinter upon impact. That, and Paul knew _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Paul kept Ted pinned to the wall with one arm as his other hand reaches up to tilt Ted’s chin to look him in the eyes. It’s terrifying how his gaze is both loving and predatory at the same time. Every part of Ted’s consciousness is screaming _RUN_ but at this point he literally couldn’t. Could he really risk triggering Paul to snap his neck right now? To grab him and tear his limbs and flesh apart? It’s a lose-lose situation and every passing second, he keeps expecting death. Every second he was still alive was a grace.

Ted’s heart raced the closer Paul got. Then Paul kissed him, hard, and Ted froze in panic. _No no no no no no._ This is it. This is how he dies. He wasn’t sure if he even had the time to brace himself for it, but maybe some god above has shown him mercy because Paul finally pulls away and Ted didn’t feel anything try to invade his insides. Death didn’t come ~~yet.~~ However, that god might not be as benevolent as Ted initially thought, because Paul started laughing. “Did you really think that was how you’ll experience the apotheosis? It’s much more satisfying to make you _want_ it.” _Of course._ Of course he would be thriving off Ted’s fear in that moment. Of course when Ted gave him his heart and his everything before, this gave this twisted version of Paul an undeniable power over him.

Paul kissed him again, softer this time but it was passionate. It was unlike any kiss Paul had given him before and it filled him with dread instead of butterflies. Ted didn’t know what to make of it. His hormones were starting to rage but his adrenaline and fight-or-flight instincts were also spiking. Paul _definitely_ knew what he had to do to break him. It was killing Ted how he was being _both_ the old Paul and this infected Paul at the same time. Both familiar and drastically different. It must be intentional, to remind Ted of what he lost and of what he is promised, what he’s missing and what he’ll receive if he only succumbed.

Ted wanted to resist enough to avoid kissing him back and giving in, but that inner battle was incredibly difficult so he allowed Paul do this, allowed the subsequent trail of kisses specifically targeting his sensitive spots. Ted’s not stupid enough to trust Paul when he said he wouldn’t infect him yet, but so far, he wasn’t lying. Paul pulled away with an amused grin, “I can tell you still love me. How sweet.” Ted wanted to protest and say “No, I don’t, because you’re _not_ the man I fell in love with” even if he no longer knows whether Paul is still in there or if this is merely a figurehead puppet of the Hive. But he couldn’t say that, now that he got a first-hand experience of how unpredictably dangerous Paul had become. He was a coward that way, choosing self-preservation over valiant defiance.

The fear was paralyzing, petrifying. And Paul relished in that. He smirked at Ted, who was trying and failing to tamp down his emotions and instincts, and with his voice laced with poison and malice, he leaned in to whisper, “Now, shall we see what else you still feel for me?” The rhyme didn’t go unnoticed despite the lack of singing. Death sure is taking his sweet sweet time. Ted didn’t know how much more torture he could take. His being was screaming at him to fight this, to stay alive but oh, how his heart and soul ached for the chance and the illusion of having Paul back. It was driving him mad to the point where he was on the brink of finally giving in.

All of a sudden, there was a resounding bang and Paul fell forward. Ted caught him as he bled blue right onto Ted’s hands and clothes. A figure stood by the doorway, shotgun still smoking and raised. The person looked Ted up and down, assessing whether or not he had been infected. Upon coming to the conclusion that Ted was still in fact, very much alive, the person finally spoke. “Just in time to save your ass, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the person in the end, you might ask? I don't know, y'all can decide who that was.
> 
> Though, this, I must say: Paul's not dead


	9. Still the Dance Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be a sequel to: I Don’t Love Like I Used To
> 
> infected!Paul returns
> 
> tw: Angst, mentions of death
> 
> Prompt: “Please ruin yourself for me and I’ll watch in adoration as I fall apart as well.”
> 
> Link to prompt: https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/178135603030/100-dialogue-prompts-angst-edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I just really love my son, evil!Paul okay?

It was supposed to work. It was supposed to suppress whatever demon it was that once inhabited his lover. Ted thought they were gonna be fine. He thought they could finally put all that apotheosis shit behind them, but then Paul started to sing again. It wasn’t like Paul wasn’t trying to fight it, but it’s too much. The infection fought for control over his consciousness and agency. The darkness raged to snuff out the light and it was fully intent on breaking both of them. 

More treatment. That’s what Paul needed. Ted knew he had to be faster this time, he had to get the doctor before-

Before Ted could get to the door, Paul already stood in his way, eyes flickering between ocean blue and neon cyan, that nightmarish predatory grin back on his face. Ted froze in his spot. Trapped. Again. Paul carried himself with perfect posture yet his hands trembled.

In what might be some attempt to tamp down Paul’s efforts, Paul suddenly swept Ted up into a slow waltz, his hands an iron grip on Ted’s. This should be less painful, but it isn’t. Not when Paul’s humming a low melody, smiling at him insincerely, eyes still changing colors and face streaked with tear tracks that leave blue stains on his cheeks.

Ted hated this feeling. It was somehow worse than the first time, when all he felt was pure crippling fear. This time, he was terrified but also heartbroken and hopeless. It scared him more how easy it was for him to unravel at the sight of Paul’s suffering. 

How many times did he have to keep losing Paul? And Paul’s trying his damndest but it’s just not enough. The medicine wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough to stop this from turning into Paul’s personal hell all over again. _When will it ever be enough?_ Ted was tired. Paul must be tired of fighting too. They’ve been through hell and back, and now that hell was raised again, Ted knew he’d willingly go there again for Paul. Until when will they have to battle the sword-wielding hands of time? It’s _exhausting_.

So when Paul tells him, in a soft yet broken tone, _“Please ruin yourself for me and I’ll watch in adoration as I fall apart as well.”_ Ted knew this was the end for the both of them. If Paul was inevitably going to be lost no matter what, he might as well be, too.


	10. Destiny is a Stupid Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: supernatural au + meet messy trope + “you never saw me”
> 
> tw: mentions of blood, swearing, mentions of a satanic ritual

Ted didn’t want to be out at 2am in the middle of the woods. That damn stupid cat just _had_ to run out before he could even get to bed and now he’s surrounded by tall trees using his phone as a flashlight. He’d never admit he was scared, but every time the ground squelched or the dead leaves crunched beneath his feet a little too loud, he hoped he’d make it to tomorrow morning.

Maybe he was the one who’s really stupid, not the cat. For all he knew, the cat’s probably back in his apartment by now. He really should be heading back, but then again, which way is back?

There was a rustling in the bushes and the sound of small twigs snapping. Ted stopped in his tracks. What did all that survival shit say again? Was he supposed to play dead or run? He felt like he should run, but maybe if he was quiet enough, he’d just go undetected.

Turning his phone to shine light in the direction of wherever the noises were coming from, The shrubs were parted as a man ducked under a rather low-hanging branch. “Thank God, it’s a human.” Ted thought. Though that doesn’t really rule out the possibility that this isn’t a human, and maybe that thought was scarier than the idea of getting maimed by a lion or something. It was no secret that Hatchetfield harbored spirits and creatures and phenomena beyond human understanding.

The man stops too, arm raised and face turned away from the sudden harshness of the light. Once adjusted to the sudden brightness, he lowers his arm, allowing Ted to see him better, and while he looked pretty average, Ted was bothered about how much blood this dude was covered in. There were some green-ish shit and mud too but the blood is definitely the biggest red flag.

Ted’s fear must have shown on his face because the guy immediately starts rambling “Okay, this isn’t what it looks like. Please don’t tell anyone about this. If anyone asks, you weren’t here in the woods tonight and you never saw me.”

Ted could only nod because there was no guarantee this dude definitely isn’t some serial killer or whatever. Could be a cryptid for all he knew. The man sighed, relieved before speaking again. “Do you wanna head back to town together? It’s easy to get lost in these woods.”

And while part of Ted was telling him to decline because he’s still uncertain about surviving the night, a louder part of him was telling him to accept the offer because one, he’s hopelessly lost. Two, there could be other scarier things out there that would want to kill him. And three, maybe he won’t actually die before morning light. ~~(And four, the stranger’s pretty cute and Ted’s kinda a bi disaster.)~~ So he accepts. The guy sends him a small nod and a smile before walking to Ted’s side.

Minutes or maybe hours have passed and they’re still in the forest surrounded by endless trees and darkness. Sometimes there would be some birds flying above but Ted kept his eyes on the “path” wherever the fuck it must be. This seemed to be more hopeless as none of his suspicions have been proven wrong yet. He figured, what else has he got to lose at this point and decides to chat up this stranger. “So, what brought you to the woods in the middle of the night? Mine was a stupid cat my neighbor asked me to catsit. It probably found its way back by now so whatever.”

“Trying to get rid of this one huge fear.”

“What, like a bear, or a lion?”

“No…” the stranger trailed off awkwardly before adding “also, there are no lions here.”

“A person, then? I mean, we’ve all got people like that in our lives, right? I wouldn’t blame anyone for squaring off against homophobes or rapists, that shit’s just the worst.”

“Oh! No! I wasn’t- that’s not- I mean, yeah people like that are terrible but that’s not why I’m here. Oh god, uh. I was trying to make a deal with the devil tonight, that’s all.” 

Ted was not expecting that. “What for?”

“Let’s just say, I don’t like musicals.”

It really just one surprise after another. “Why? Musicals are great, well some of them, but still.”

“Watching people sing and dance makes me very uncomfortable.”

“Huh. Well, did you get what you wanted? Did the devil agree?”

“No. Apparently if I had nothing to fear, there’s nothing he could torture me with when I die. So that didn’t work.”

“That kinda makes sense. At least you’ll have some motivation to not send yourself to hell with singing and dancing demons.”

“I guess it does.” 

Ted didn’t notice it sooner but they were already close to the street into town. At last. He could make it home alive. He had to admit, he sure was glad his suspicions were proven wrong. The sky began to change colors. It must have been that long. The conversation had taken his mind off the creepy forest, it seemed. He felt a little sad it has to end, it was definitely far from the boring small talk most people have. “I didn’t catch your name. How am I supposed to come up with an alibi for the police if I don’t know who you are besides the guy who didn’t like musicals?”

“Oh, right. My name’s Paul. Paul Matthews.”

“I’m Ted. I gotta get some sleep soon, but maybe you could tell me more about how you got a devil to let you keep your soul, over coffee some other time?” Ted handed Paul his phone.

“Okay.” Paul typed in his contact number and Ted didn’t miss the slight blush despite all the blood and dirt.

Maybe getting lost in the woods wasn’t as shitty as Ted expected after all.


	11. First Degree Burns and Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chai Coffee AU no one asked for, where Paul has pyrokinesis (aka firebending) and Ted has cryokinesis (aka Elsa powers). The only real explanation I have for this is, “I’m gonna give them powers that match their drinks”

Paul radiated heat as small licks of orange flames traveled from his fingertips upwards. Unbridled, they dance along his skin and onto Ted’s own, and it was far from the nice, controlled, warm touches. Ted felt like an ice sculpture set ablaze under the blistering sun. And yet, it wasn’t totally agonizing. To be fair, Ted was into a lot of things, and while this is something he won’t admit out loud, to his mind, it was kind of a good hurt, some pleasurable pain he’d gladly endure.

Swirling white frost and thin crystalline ice bloomed where Ted’s skin meets Paul’s in return. Delicate and ornate patterns were drawn onto Paul’s skin where Ted’s fingers would trace random lines and shapes. Their attention however, was elsewhere. Ephemeral snowflake fingerprints melted away as quickly as they appeared, leaving behind reddish to bluish spots. The cold tingled as it turned to a numbness that quelled the burning beneath Paul’s skin.

As cliche as it sounded, Ted was melting into Paul’s touch. How could he not, when Paul was the sun, literally burning so bright, with a smile like a perfect summer day, and warmth thawing away at the walls of ice Ted had built around his heart for years? If he had to be Icarus, so be it. There was nothing more satisfying than knowing his lover’s heart burned so brilliantly for him. Ted had always been impulsive, so there was nothing as exciting as the flares that came from Paul when he felt safe, loved, and free to love. Ted knew, his own blizzards couldn’t rival that. There was nothing like the shining sun after the coldest and darkest night of the year.

There was a comfort to the ice and frost Ted brought, that Paul could never explain. He’d always been so careful with his abilities, because everyone knows not to play with fire. Yet, despite the tingling, stinging, numbness that comes from the cold, it was relieving to feel this free, this unrestrained. For the first time in ages, he’s never just let his fire burn to the fuel of his emotions, but now he could, without worrying about causing trouble or pain, without thinking of himself as a nuisance. Ted had always been so free with his own powers and Paul never thought he’d ever feel the same, but now, he does, because of him. And it wasn’t scary to have a taste of that liberty after all. There was a freedom Paul never knew he craved when Ted lets him love him with searing touches and travelling flames, and Paul loved him even more for that.

Faint white smoke rose into the air as fire and ice met, neutralizing each other, in anything but a violent clash of the elements. It was balanced. It was perfect. Perhaps this was how it was always meant to be, hot and cold, fire and ice, summer and winter, high noon and midnight, heat waves and snow storms, warm black coffee and chai iced tea.

They parted, and it was then that they finally got to truly look at each other. The way Paul’s skin paled even more under the thin frost that rapidly melted away, the way the delicate snowflakes landed on his cheeks and got caught in his hair, the way his skin had light bluish patches from where he was kissed, and the way his very very blue eyes matched the alabaster snow had taken Ted’s breath away. In return, the way the glowing flames illuminated Ted’s face, the way it couldn’t be determined whether he was reddish from blushing or having been burnt, and the way the firelight made his eyes shine a brighter, almost amber shade, had Paul completely enamoured. Unspoken “I love you’s” in between flame and frost because they knew, and it was the most wonderful feeling there ever was.


End file.
